1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting frame for an input/output (I/O) device, and more particularly to a mounting frame for mounting the input/output device to a CompactPCI-based industrial computer, CompactPCI being a registered trademark of the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Besides the desktop-sized and notebook-sized personal computers that have been widely used in homes, schools and offices, the so-called industrial computers have also been widely used in the industry. Due to the severe environment that may be encountered in the industry, the industrial computers are designed to be more durable and more protected against the poor environment. In addition, the industrial computer also needs a more compact design. In other words, the industrial computer takes a smaller space. Currently, there are different specifications and standards for the industrial computers among which the so-called "CompactPCI" specifies a PCI-based computer system that is compatible with interface cards of PCI (peripheral component interconnect) specification, such as analog-to-digital converter card, digital control card, timer or counter, and relay control cards.
Due to the trend that the development of both the computer hardware and software are being in a graphics-based fashion to provide a more user-friendly computer environment and to help the user to operate the computer, the display device or I/O device of the computer system has to have the capability to display graphically in order to provide graphic output. Most industrial computer systems, however, are not equipped with built-in display or I/O device that is capable of displaying graphically or to provide graphic input/output function. Thus, an external graphics-based I/O device is needed in performing a graphic-fashioned I/O operation, such as a mouse or a touch pad. It is, however, sometimes not possible for an industrial computer to be connected with an external I/O device, due to the physical limitations imposed by the environment where the computer is located. Furthermore, externally connecting an I/O device to the computer may also be very inconvenient and the portability of the industrial computer may be lost.
On the other hand, some of the industrial computer systems and/or related electronic equipment have a built-in display device or I/O device, yet such a built-in display device or I/O device is usually of a proprietary construction which is difficult in maintenance and repairing. Sometimes in case of damage of parts of the device, due to the proprietary construction, the device may even need to be completely replaced. Furthermore, such a proprietary construction also has problems in upgrading the capability of the device, such as to upgrade the resolution, brightness and/or color of the display in order to meet a more severe requirement.
Thus, it is desirable to a provide a mounting structure for mounting an I/O device to a CompactPCI-based industrial computer and in particular a mounting structure for mounting an I/O device, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and touch pad, to an industrial computer of the CompactPCI specification, so as to solve the problems discussed above.